Third One
by PurpleDerpi
Summary: Travel through space and time is a very delicate matter. Too bad any mistake on any level will cause problems. That is what happens when Igneel and Natsu went a little to the right too early on their destination. It cost Igneel's life and left Natsu in the world of Alchemy.
1. Entrance.

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fairy Tail. It is owned by its original owners.**

A bright yellow light surrounded two figures. One of them was a mythical creature, that only stayed in Fairy Tails. A red dragon spread its wings out to fly through the portal. The figure on the beast's back contained a child of no more than six years old. The boy held a young healthy face while he peacefully slept. The pink hair didn't sway as the creature flew through the light. Indicating that no wind existed within this twisted place. The dragon orange color iris's narrowed at seeing an open door but could not get closer.

"You want passage into this world! Give me something of worth!" An unseen being shouted.

The Dragon felt something snatch at his tail and the beast turned its head. His eyes widen at the endless amount of hands made out of shadows placing themselves all over him. Their shape turned to panic as one grabbed ahold of the child before ripping the boy's demonic spirit from him. The endless hands retracted from the child.

"That was a nice find, that child was part demon. After extracting that piece of him, he's just a strange human. Now, what will you give up as a passage to pass the gate?" The voice asked the dragon.

The Dragon felt his body being pulled into the masses of hands. He would have to act soon for Natsu at the very least.

"Take my emotions away, is that enough?" The dragon asked.

"No, I'll take the leg as payment." The Voice said.

The Dragon couldn't react fast enough as the shadow hands pulled on his leg with great strength. Thus ripping it from his body. The Dragon held in his roar of pain as both of them made it through the open door. The dragon crash landed in a cave as the child on his back went airborne. The boy slammed onto the ground before grumbling in annoyance.

"Igneel, what was that for?" He grumbled.

The Dragon is known as Igneel grimaced in pain his open wound bleeding out blood with disregard of his life. His hold on life began to slip through the dragon's hand. If, this would be his end than he had to tell the child.

"Natsu get up," Igneel ordered.

The boy is known as Natsu sat upright using his hands to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes. One second they were out training in the mountains but looked like they were in a new cave. He must have fallen asleep. Once, his onyx color iris's adjusted to the cave's natural darkness did they widen in horror. Igneel his foster father blended like no tomorrow. The blood kept covering the floor of the cave room.

"Natsu listen to me at least this once, I will tell you of your family." Igneel started.

The boy eyes only went to tears, he didn't care about his parents. There is no point for Igneel to tell him about his parents. Natsu didn't care, only getting help for Igneel.

"But we have to get you help!" Natsu protested.

"It's too late, now shut up and listen. Natsu your real parents died when you were a toddler. I found you with your older brother, Zeref Dragneel. He told me about how he revived you and made you a demon. Yes, you did die as well but Zeref played god and therefore was punished. He could not die unless you killed him. Zeref entrusted your upbringing to me and I failed him. We must have gone off course and ended up at a gate. As payment to enter this it took your entire demonic makeup, which means you are no longer a demon. Now you are Natsu Dragneel the Fire Dragon Slayer. As for my payment, it took my entire leg and that's the end of it but never forget I still love you, my son. Demon or not, I'm still proud of you." Igneel stated.

The life drained from Igneel as his vision blurred and hearing Natsu start to sob. The boy refusing to accept the dragon's death clung to Igneel's arm.

"Come on Igneel don't go! We can fix you up as you do to me! Please stay with me!" Natsu begged.

Igneel couldn't speak as his head went to ground and the dragon slipped in as well as out of consciousness. His eyelid closed due to the huge amount of blood loss. Igneel's last thoughts were of his child.

'I'm sorry.'

Time stopped as if it didn't exist when Igneel took his last breath. Natsu's pupil became dinner plates and the child finally gave up. His life having been shattered at the revelation of his existence. Natsu did sob as the arms tightened around the now deceased dragon's arm. Natsu didn't know how long he stayed with his father figure but once his eyes were raw from the crying did he get up. The information that Igneel gave him started to set in and Natsu could only question his existence. What was he? Sure, Igneel said that his demonic existence was taken from him but that still left so many questions. Did he live a different life? Why couldnt remember anything before Igneel? Why was his brother trying to have his younger brother kill him? Natsu just felt lost for the first time. He held no purpose anymore not with his father dead and unable to help him deal with the information. Natsu went to his feet as his eyes did not hold any life to them. The boy felt broken at the truth hitting him hard. Natsu didn't know where he would be headed but didn't care. Nothing matter to him, not even after he exited the cave and certainly not walking for days without rest. Natsu just kept going, hoping exhausted would kill the boy. He almost got his wish as he fell face first onto a dirt road. The last thing he remembered was hurried footsteps coming behind him. It didn't hold any meaning to Natsu and let his face have a smile. He would meet Igneel again very soon that was all that mattered.

 **Two days later.**

"Look I think he is waking up dear." A woman said.

"The boy is finally coming too." A man stated.

Natsu eyes open to see two people looking down at him with gentle eyes. The woman had long chestnut color hair that didn't match her unusual green color iris's. Her outfit was a lavender dress with a white apron. Her face became one of realization.

"I'm Trisha Elric and this is Van Hohenhiem," Trisha stated.

Natsu look at the man to see his long blonde hair in a loose ponytail with golden color iris's. The man stood tall and held broad shoulders. He wore a white button up collared t-shirt with khaki pants. His eyes hid behind glasses. Natsu could only look away in hatred and disgust. He wanted to die not to be saved.

"Why?"

The pair grew confused faces at Natsu's question. After a moment of neither of them answering did Natsu continue.

"I wanted to die, there's nothing for me here anymore. You should have left me on that road and I could meet my father again." Natsu spat.

Everything went to fast as Trisha pulled Natsu into a deep embrace. The woman couldn't bear to see the child in such a state. Trisha knew of trouble out in the eastern area but she didn't know it became this horrible. The woman didn't want such a young child to stay in this state. Trisha would take him. She would give this boy a loving family.

"No, you have something. You have us we will be your new family. I would have been heartbroken if we let a child die. A child that still has so much potential to live his life. I promise I'll always take care of you." She said.

"Trisha, you're planning to adopt him?" Hohenhiem asked.

The man, in general, became confused at his wife's suddenness to adopt the boy. They already held two kids in their possession. A third would be a strain on the mother. However, Hohenhiem's worries were washed away by Trisha's determined gaze fell on him. She wanted the boy and the woman knew she felt up to the task.

"Yes, I have always wanted another son. Looks like we have one. What's your name?" Trisha asked.

Natsu lost his words, seemingly out of nowhere this woman wanted to adopt him. It felt too good to be true. He couldn't say anything until Trisha looked at him with heartwarming eyes.

"Do you have one?" She gently asked.

Miraculously, Natsu's mouth worked to pronounce his name.

"Natsu."

The woman smiled sweetly at him.

"From today onwards you'll be known as Natsu Elric." Trisha happily stated.

Natsu highly doubts she would keep him in their household. However, he was wrong. Even when Trisha and Hohenhiem found out his true origins. The couple uncovered the truth during an incident in the kitchen.


	2. Belonging

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fairy Tail. It is owned by its respective owners.** Natsu stood next to Trisha as she cooked lunch for him and the family. Typically, Natsu wouldn't watch anyone cook but the boy only had boredom. Sure, he did have two younger brothers. The pair were a year apart and looked like twins with their blonde color hair and golden irises. The issue rooted from age, Natsu easily held almost four years over the boys. In turn, Natsu just couldn't play with them on a daily basis but every other day he would attempt to play. Today wasn't that day and him being bored just ended up watching Trisha.

"You aren't going to play with Edward and Alphonse today?" She asked.

Edward and Alphonse were his younger brothers. Edward became the middle child with the addition of Natsu into the fold.

"Not today but tomorrow," Natsu spoke.

Trisha smiled down at him before returning to her work. Natsu kept watching as the mother got closer to finish lunch. Those plans were ruined as Hohenheim walk to Trisha, Natsu's ears perked up hearing the male. The woman didn't notice Hohenheim's advance nor could Natsu react. There was a startled gasp in surprise at someone wrapping their arms around Trisha's waist. The woman reflexively knocking the boiling water off of the stove. As Natsu became the unwilling victim of being covered with boiling water. It didn't hurt at all, being a Fire Dragon Slayer meant that heat didn't really affect him. The perks of being that dragon slayer, in particular, are immunity to almost all heat sources. As well as absorb any type of fire to convert into his own energy source. He could create his own fire whenever he needed if he had the appropriate amount of energy. That doesn't end there as Natsu became gifted with enhanced physical abilities. Many would consider this a blessing but not Natsu. Trisha noticed first at what had happened while Hohenheim followed her gaze.

"Natsu!" Trisha screamed.

The man instantly took the huge pan off of Natsu's head. Trisha furiously ran to the sink to get cold water. Hohenheim's eyes widen after removing the silverware from the boys head. Natsu's eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

"How do you not have any burns on you? Are you a homunculus?" Hohenheim asked.

Natsu realized the situation that he put himself in and bolt off to the exit. Hohenheim hot on his heels but that didn't matter as Natsu broke through the door. He didn't care as Trisha begged him to come back. Natsu had to run for it, be anywhere but that household. Natsu didn't want them to find out, it has been a few months since moving in with the Elric's. He counted them as a family even if he didn't want to admit it to the couple. He had a mother named Trisha Elric. He had two little brothers named Edward and Alphonse Elric. An Uncle named Hohenheim but the thing was that Natsu thought he was a monster. A monster that will hurt anyone. Natsu never in his life a human.

 **Late into the night.**

Natsu sat in the woods with his knees to his chest. Alone. That is what he deserved to be alone and that way he couldn't hurt anyone. However, fate intervened as Trisha and Hohenheim burst through into the clearing. Natsu could only stare back in horror as they stared at him with relief. The man outstretched his hand towards the boy attempting to grasp his shoulder.

"Natsu..." Hohenheim started.

"I'm a monster!"

Hohenheim's hand flinch back while Trisha rushes over to hug the child. Natsu stiffens in her grasp but wouldn't relax like he normally would.

"No you're not," Hohenheim stated.

"I'm! The water...the water didn't feel hot! Ever since I was little even the fire wouldn't hurt me, I ate it...no child does that...its what a monster does and that makes me-"

The sleeping birds all flew away from their nests as a loud smacking sound vibrated throughout the forest. Hohenheim let his mouth go slightly ajar as he watches his wife slap Natsu. Never. Never in his entire time spending time with Trisha did he see her hit a living soul.

"You listen to me! You are not a monster! A monster is not defined by what they are but what they do! You are Natsu Elric, my baby boy! A kind and caring individual that plays with his baby brothers. A monster doesn't do that but you do. Those monster like powers that you do have I find them amazing. Natsu, our child that we still love with our hearts. Natsu Elric the human child we have always wanted." Trisha responded.

Hohenheim gave a sigh before placing his large hand on top of Natsu's head before ruffling the boy's hair.

"That's right, I don't love you any less. Those powers that are bound to you make you an even more extraordinary boy. Let me give you advice. Take a human being like myself if I hurt people really badly and a lot of them. That would see me as a monster to them because intentionally or unintentionally I have hurt them. A Fox helps many people and eventually, people will regard the fox as a human." Hohenheim stated.

Natsu could only cry again while Trisha held him in her arms. She hummed a soft lullaby in Natsu's ear. Hohenheim wrapped his arms around Natsu along with Trisha, he kept the pair close to him. The man considered Natsu as one of his sons. He would not have the boy be used by anyone for evil intentions humonculous or not this child was still his son. He would do everything in his power to protect the boy. Natsu continued to let his sorrows out in Trisha's shoulder, eventually crying ceased as Natsu's head lifted up to look at his wife. The woman placed a warm heartfelt the smile on her features.

"Come on let's go home." She said.

Natsu felt his lungs give him new air, the smile gave him liberation. He looks over to see Hohenheim giving him a smile. Natsu just felt free from the monster that he thought he was and could finally see himself. A child that belonged to Trisha and Hohenheim Elric. Natsu returned Trisha's smile with his own.

"Alright...mom."

Trisha's eyes brimmed with happiness being called a mom. That simple word made her body jolt with joy. The woman turned around to give Natsu her back. He understood that she wanted to give him a piggyback ride. The boy launches himself onto her back and discovered a new yet pleasant feeling as he laid his chin on her shoulder. That he loves to piggyback rides well from his mother. The three travel back to the house but as they did, Hohenheim continued to think on Natsu. If the boy is a homunculus he would need to properly give him guidance.


	3. Loss

Hohenheim debated about this for months. Should he leave or should he stay with the family, it became a hard question to answer. Natsu became comfortable enough that Hohenheim was his father and the man let Natsu grow on him. It didn't help that he had two sons depending on him. However, he didn't expect Natsu to have enough perspective to catch him on his internal struggle. Through he should have expected it, he did teach Natsu some alchemy since he was old enough to understand the basics. Despite the boy's young age, he did catch on quickly with his studies. Ironically, that is when Natsu made a statement about his mental dilemma.

"It's obvious your thinking about leaving and I have proof. The way you look out the window and down the road. To the stiffness, you have while looking at mom. Hell, you even cried during our photo shoot."

Hohenheim became speechless at Natsu's perception and intelligence. His thirst for knowledge probably gave him insight on the issue. This also left Hohenheim open as Natsu had figured out that he wanted to leave. His hand became forced and with a heavy sign began his explanation.

"You know, how your hundreds of years old while I'm like that...do you remember of Xerses in our History Lessons?" Hohenheim asked.

"A country of a million just disappears in one night. They said no one survived." Natsu said.

The young boy gave Hohenheim a skeptical look. However, Hohenheim pulled out a red stone that made the boy's eyes go wide in shock.

"The Philosopher stone, I did not want to tell you but someone I knew made this stone to give me, near-eternal life. At a cost, the entire population of Xerxes aside from me have all but perished in that one night." Hohenheim stated.

"So because of your friend...the entire population died...to give you but that means..." Natsu wheezed out.

The information Natsu is currently receiving nearly overwhelmed him. The Philosopher stone could be made with human lives? No. The stone could only be created with human lives. Natsu just only starred at Hohenheim as the man gave him a grim nod.

"I need to stop him. To end his life, so that he doesn't do it again. In order to do that, I have to leave." Hohenheim said.

Natsu would be normally against this but he knew that Hohenheim would leave regardless. The Man had made up his mind and would not be going back. Natsu felt powerless. He could only answer in silence. The very next day, Hohenheim left. The absence of Hohenheim had its impact on everyone. Trisha would have a habit of looking out the window, presumably waiting for him to return. Her face held sadness while it only grew as Natsu stepped up. Growing up too fast despite his young age. He continued to do more and more of the work. To help her while the woman appreciated and thanked him gratefully. She wanted Natsu to be a child, to go out and play with kids his age. Yet, he focused on her, his little brothers and the house. For Edward, talking about Hohenheim had proceeded to get the boy in a foul mood. He even stated that Natsu did more than Hohenheim did and it was true. Which made Edward have a deep hatred for Hohenheim. Alphonse being too young still loved his father. She knew he would be willing to forgive him. Natsu happened was working on the roof, there had been a leak and the eleven-year-old is in the process of fixing it. He heard the door burst open to hear Edward and Alphonse laughter. The boy held a hammer in one hand with a nail in his mouth. As he looked down at his brothers. His eyes narrowing at the pair as Natsu saw baskets in their arms. Edward seems to understand Natsu without the two speaking with one another.

"Mom needs fruit! We are going to the market! We will be careful! Bye!"

Natsu nodded his head in approval before hammering away at the roof. Finally, after a few more minutes he finished the roof. His ears perked up at hearing stumbling, before hearing someone collapse inside the house. Natsu jumped off the roof. His mind racing a mile a minute. Did someone break in? Is his mother ill? Had she didn't catch her step or simply okay? Natsu lit up his fist in flames as he burst into the house. His instincts took him to the kitchen, he froze while the flames on his hands lessened to nothingness. The sight of his mother unconscious on the floor made his nerves skyrocket.

"MOM!" He screamed.

Natsu ran over to her to find her not as usually warm. He picked the woman up, Natsu had to get her to their doctor. Now. Natsu burst out of the house, only thanking he could carry her while sprinting to the clinic. Edward and Alphonse did return home. It felt different as they heard nothing in the house. They entered the kitchen to see Natsu at the table. The two boys put the brackets filled with fruits onto the table.

"You might want to sit down," Natsu advised.

The children looked at the other before taking a seat. They watched as their older brother cleared his throat.

"Mom had come down with an illness. She has been hiding it for months maybe years now. I don't know if she will pull through but the doctor is doing everything he can for her. I need you, boys, to do the same." Natsu forced the words out of his mouth.

Natsu felt his chest tighten, the weight of telling his brothers of Trisha's condition almost broke him. However, Natsu is the oldest. The man of the house. The one his brothers depended on and he could not be weak. Alphonse held wide eyes, tears threatening to fall. Edward held a different reaction. His fist slammed onto the table, eyes were bright with fury.

"If the stupid old fool just stayed this would have never happened! This is all his fault!"

Natsu didn't stop Edwards fury, the boy had a right to express how he felt and Hohenheim might have had a role in his mother's death. Intentionally or not.

"Selfish bastard! He left because he cared about himself!" Edward shouted.

Natsu could only think of one thing to do, the boy walks over to his younger siblings. Then proceeded to put them both into his arms. Alphonse broke down immediately as the youngest sobbed into Natsu's shoulder. Edward continued his outburst.

"It's not fair! Why!?"

That's when Edward began to cry as the boys sobbed into Natsu's shoulders. Their big brother giving them as much comfort as possible as he held them in his arms. Natsu kept himself together. He would not break till the end.

"Life will never be fair but in return, you can't be fair to it. I'll be making everyone's favorite dinner meals. Let's go visit mom."

The two sobbing boys felt a little better as they went to go to the clinic. Trisha was awake at the time and she looked over at the group. The woman gave a warm smile. The two boys bolted to her before wrapping her in hugs. Natsu had brought an apple with him as the boy calmly went over to them.

"I'm sorry to worry-hmph!"

Natsu literally stuffed the entire apple into an apple.

"If you don't want us to worry then eat. Concentrate on getting better and than we can go on a vacation to celebrate. I'll give you coal for making the boys cry." Natsu stated.

Trisha removed the apple and rubbed Natsu's hair.

"Alright, I will my little man."

She squeezed his head while Natsu felt pain ripple through his body.

"Ow! Ow!"

Trisha would not let go. Sick or not the mother still had her unnatural strength.

"I suggest you don't rudely stuff food into other people's mouths. It's very inappropriate." She replied.

The woman released her sons head while Natsu glared at her. His brothers were snickering at Natsu's misfortune. He could only glare at them before he began to laugh. Their laughter brought them to hope that she would make it hope that once it was over everything would return to normal. Even with Trisha's deteriorating condition, the boys still held hope. Natsu would get Trisha's last moments. It came after Edward and Alphonse preformed Alchemy for her. Through during Natsu notice her demise.

"Hey, you two? I want to see you two perform Alchemy. You haven't done that in a week or so, I would like to see it again." Trisha stated.

Edward and Alphonse look for anything to transmit. They did find an empty glass and used it to make a flower. The boys happily gave it to their mother. Trisha gratefully took the object as she gave them a kind smile. Natsu studied his mother carefully.

"Thank you, I love both of you. I will go to bed here in a minute. I would like to speak to Natsu in private. Goodnight, boys." Trisha stated.

Natsu felt his brain go numb, sure Trisha had spoken with him in private on occasion but never when they were in a middle of visiting. it was after the boys proclaimed they were leaving. Nonetheless, the two children walked out of the room, blissfully unaware. Natsu stays behind and when the door closed did Trisha's eyes lose their pupils. Natsu rush over to her as his hand squeezed her own and the woman squeezed back. The cold hands held warm ones as Trisha did her best to look at Natsu.

"I need you to take care of them. You have been the man of the house for years and I need you to keep being the man." Trisha whispered.

Natsu gave a brave smile while holding his mother's hand. He would not break nor let his emotions come out. He needed to be strong until the end. Trisha sadly smiled as Natsu kept his emotions in check.

"You have always made me proud my son. I have always loved you like my own ever since we meet, My Little Solider. My baby boy. I'm sorry, Natsu...goodbye." Trisha gasped out her last words.

Natsu would not break, no matter how much the pains he felt in his chest. As it knotted beyond imagination. Trisha's hand weakened rapidly and it let go of Natsu's while fell to her side. She gave a weak smile of content as her head went to the side. As her body went cold and lifeless. Natsu did not cry. He did not cry as his two brothers clung and sobbed onto him. He did not cry during the funeral nor after but finally as his brothers stayed with Pinako and Winry.

 **Sorry for the super long update. I didn't think it would be this long but it was and I do apologize.**


	4. New Player

**I do not own anything, please support the official shows.**

At The Rockbells House.

Winry slammed her hands down on the table as rage went flying through her eyes. Her glare focused on Edward and Alphonse. The boys looking down in guilt as helplessness consumed them.

"What are you two doing here!? After everything Natsu has done for you two, you can't even be there for him! He needs you right now and you both are sitting here! What kind of brothers are yo-"

Edward being the shortest fused reacted first. He grabbed Winry by the collar with one hand, the other in a fist. His eyes showing pure menaice, Winry became stiffen by fear. She had never seen Edward glare at her in such a way. Alphonse only looked on in worry, unlike Pinako.

"Edward!" The woman shouted.

"You just shut up! This entire time he stayed strong and put us first! How dare you tell us that he needs us! He needs to grieve but he can't in front of us! So we can't go home! He needs to release his emotions! So back off!" Edward screamed at Winry.

The boy harshly shoved Winry away from the table, thus causing her to land on her rear. She could only look in shame. She finally understood her actions. Winry wanted to apologize but couldnt, Edward sat back down. His anger doing the same. Everyone present could feel emotions spilling but it didnt matter. Pinako glanced into the direction of Trisha's home with a concerned look.

 **The Elric's Home.**

Natsu threw his fist at the wall with raw emotions and it left a dent in the wood. His body slide down to it's knees in absolute defeat. He let out a wounded scream, his hand flying to his chest. The pain burning, his body on fire yet it wasn't suppose to be on fire. Tears streamed unending down his face. Natsu felt broken, just broken.

"I did everything!"

Flashbacks of him taking care of his brothers and his Mother. The house. The garden. The laundry. Everything he could get his hands on to make sure his mother didnt have to worry. To focus on getting better. His fist landed onto the wall but the blow was weaker.

"Yet why...why did it take her from me..."

Natsu cried and cried beyond it, the person that made his life a happy one. Now lay six feet in the ground. The string holding him together would not snap, Natsu still had to stay strong. He after all was a solider. They were not allowed to break. To only move forward. That is what he must do even if he felt some of him dying as he cried throughout the night. As the two youngest Elric brothers returned from spending the night at Winrys. They were in shock to find Natsu cooking breakfast, the boys expected him to be still in bed. To tell him to leave him be, but instead they saw him cooking. Natsu notice them as he would turn his head to face them. Edwards fist clench while Alphonse eyes found the floor. Edward, because even he saw the broken smile. It was all Hohenhiem's fault, had that selfish bastard not left than none of this would happen. Natsu wouldnt have to act this strong. Alphonse showed sorrow. He could feel his oldest brother being so emotionally devasted yet staying too strong for their sake.

"I swear Edward you are so adorable when your mad." Natsu chuckled.

Edward snapped.

"What do you mean Im adorable!? How is someone being mad adorable!?" Edward shouted.

Alphonse did look over to his older brother and Natsu did have a point. The youngest of the three stiffled a laugh.

"Brother he is right." Alphonse managed out.

Edward glared at his younger brother as the pair got into a brawl. As they fought over who was right. Natsu gave a soft smile at the sight.

"Dont break anything or Ill have your heads." Natsu said.

The two boys momentrilly stop to reply.

"Yes!"

Than they were back at it while Natsu finish the group of three's breakfast. Thus started their lives without either parents but to the boys Natsu was their father figure. The one shoving them out the door to make sure they got to school on time. Everything a parent would do for their childern. As a result Edward did better in his studies and greatly improved his understanding of grammer. Alphonse became more confident. One day the two brothers would showbtheir apperication.

"Alphonse!" Edward shouted to his younger brother.

The boy glane up to his grinning older brother. He saw the glint in his eyes, he knew that look living with Edward for so long gave him that ablity. Alphonse gave a frown.

"I won't be apart of your prank brother." Alphonse stated.

"What? No I want to do something for Natsu." Edward stated.

Alphonse gave a horrified look. Edward wanting to do something for someone? That was unheard of and this cause Alphonse to panic.

"Natsu! Edward is sick!" Alphonse shouted.

Edward slammed Alphonse's mouth close with his hand. He didnt want Natsu coming out, too bad he did as the teen threw open the back door. He narrowed his eyes at Edward.

"Alphonse he isnt sick but thank you for showing your concern. Dont hurt the other too bad that they will start crying." Natsu said.

Edward gave a sigh of relief as Natsu shut the door and waited for a few more seconds. As he whispered at his younger brother.

"Im not sick dummy. Its fathers day and I wanted us to show our gratitude." Edward explained.

Alphonse gave a nod as his face settled into a determine one. They both long and hard of what to get Natsu. Nothing came to mind as they didnt know what gift to give to Natsu. Alphonse groaned as he let his back hit the grass.

"I dont know what to get for Natsu, why couldnt it be as easy as getting Winry's gift." Alphonse whined.

Edward nodded as his face lit up like a light bulb. He jolted himself onto his feet.

"Alphonse, you are a geniues!"

"I'm?" His voice confused.

"Yeah, you know how Natsu's dad is a dragon and than our mom. The Dragon and the Queen. Natsu's dad is the dragon and our mom is the Queen. We can make a statue!" Edward esthastically answered.

Alphone's eyes shine brightly.

"Lets do it!"

The two brothers pump their fists into the air as victory like smiles came to life.

 **Later.**

Natsu came home with a bag of grocries in one hand. He saw Edward and Alphonse nervously standing in the entrance hall. He gave a sign.

"Did you make Alphonse cry?"

"No."

"Did either of you break anything?"

"No/nope." The two responded at once.

'Alright nothing that bad I would assume.' Natsu thought.

"Actually...we wanted to show you our appreication and made a gift." Edward answered.

"Without Alchemy." Alphonse added.

Natsu dropped his bag of groceries and pointed an accussing finger at his siblings.

"Alphonse, you were right! Edward is sick!"

"I tried telling you that earlier!" Alphonse shouted back.

"Shut up." Edward growled.

Natsu chuckled.

"Alright, thank you now what is it that you wanted to give me." He said.

Edward went red with embrassment while Alphonse shuffled his foot and looked somewhere else but Natsu.

"We wanted to thank you for being like a father to us so..." Alphonse started.

"We wanted to say Happy Fathers day because you are like a dad to us." Edward finished.

Natsu found himself baffled at how the boys felt about him and before he could respond. Edwards revealed a poorly made wooden sculpture of a dragon and a woman. True to Alphonse's words it was made without alchemy. The gesture of hand making it, showed how much they geuniuely cared. Natsu let a smile grace his face, he became very touched by the boy's gesture. As he took the wooden sculpture from Edward's hands and set it down onto the table. He would envelop the two into a deep hug as they all smiled with content. Maybe, the three could keep walking foreward and continue on with their lives in this house. However, one harsh storm would introduce the boys to one alchemist teacher.

Alphonse and Edward tried to make an earth wall with alchemy. It worked as the wall held the water back but only for a few seconds. The thundering rain as well as the destructive winds made the wall collaspe. The water began to overwhelm the first barrier, which consisted of sandbags. As the water came over the top it would land in front of the boys. As the liquid would erase the alchmey mark they were using to make the wall.

"We can't hold it back any longer!" A villager shouted.

The storm was too strong and the sandbags began to burst as water began leaking out as water poured onto their side. Edward and Alphonse could only watch in horror as the barrier quickly broke apart. However, someone clapped their hands and everyone looked at a women. Her black colored hair was braided and kept in a ponytail. Her black iris directed the womens attention on the breaking sandbags. She pressed her hands on the ground and make a wall come to life. It covered the failing sandbags as it would hold the water back. The two Elric brothers notice two things.

"She didnt use a transmutation circle..." Alphonse began.

"She must be really strong." Alphonse finished.

One of the villiagers walked up to her.

"Who are you?"

She looked up at him with a grin.

"Me? I'm just a housewife." She answered.

The woman began to violently cough as her grin fell from her face. It didn't take long for blood to come flying out of her mouth and she lost concousiness. A large man of great built picked up the women while a villager guided them to a place where she could recover. As the storm raged on without a care.


	5. Fear

**I don't own anything, it is owned by it's respective owners.**

The women would lift her eyelids open and see the sun rays shining into her exposed eyes. She instictively closed them while voices echoed throughout the room.

"She is waking up. Thank goodness." Someone said.

The women would open her eyes and sit up as she took in the surrondings around her. Everyone had put her into a bed inside a building and that the storm had passed.

"Sig?" She called out.

The built male looked down at her.

"I'm right here Izumi." He spoke.

A villager stepped forward to speak and The Women known as Izumi attention went to him. However, before she could speak the door to the room went flying open as everyone looked to see two kids. Pinako gave a sign as they rush to the front of Izumi's bed. Edward as well as Alphonse would bow with everyone raising a brow.

"Please be our teacher!" The pair shouted.

"No, did you even get premission from your parents?" Izumi instantly responded.

Pinako took a drag of her cigarette and would speak on the Elric's behalf. The old women stepped forward without missing a beat.

"These two boys dont have any parents. The closest thing they have to a father is their older brother who has been taking care of them. After the boy's mother passed away, you two already asked Natsu didn't you?" Pinako asked.

The two boys seemed chestfallen as how they were reminded of their mother's demise. Edward did nod at Pinako's question. Meanwhile, Izumi would look away in guilt at having unknowingly picked at a hard wound.

"What was his answer?" Pinako asked.

Alphonse seem to speak this time.

"He said it was alright as long as it was okay with her."

Izumi gave a sign in defeat. She maybe is tough as they come but even she had weaknesses. It wouldn't be the only reason, another factor came from Natsu. He by all means was still a child and raising a family shouldnt be his priority. The boy should be out having fun and socailizing with other kids. She couldn't watch as he let his childhood go.

"Oh hell, I guess but your older brother has to come as well." Izumi caved.

The two boys seem to come back to life as Alphonse and Edward exchanged high fives. Izumi let a small smile slip onto her features at the joy the pair were having at her answer. The smile dropped after a second.

"We are leaving in a few days, I suggest you get your belongings ready to go and tell that to Natsu as well." Izumi said.

They wouldn't be told twice as the boys rush out of the room without a second thought.

"A tip when handling Natsu, mentally he has out grown the kids his age. He is too mature to simply be around them and socialize. Thought I throw you a bone before taking care of them." Pianko said.

Izumi looked down at the women who gave a knowing smirk as she began to smoke from her pipe once again. What did Izumi get herself into?

 **Hours later.**

The door open to Izumi's room and at the time everyone had went home for the night. As Sig would look after Izumi for the remaining night until morning when the doctor would check up on her. Izumi saw Natsu enter the room a neutral stare was directed at her. He close the door before proceeding to walk to her. Izumi wasn't expecting someone with pink colored hair. She was put off guard by it.

"Sorry about my brother's I told them to wait until you fully recovered." Natsu said.

It took her a second to come out of her stupor before responding.

"They are alright they are just kids after all. Did you come here for what I told them?" Izumi responded.

"I figured I meet their teacher before we head off, as Pinako told you. I'm Natsu Elric."

"Izumi Curtis and this is my husband Sig Curtis." She introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Izumi said.

"I will be going, have a good night." Natsi said.

Izumi gave a nod while Natsu left the room and they wouldn't meet each other until the day the Curtis's were ready to leave.

"Training! Training!" Alphonse and Edward shouted.

They were running around Natsu while he shock his head. They were at the Train Station ready to depart with Pinako and Winry seeing them off.

"Remember now you have someone that is willingly to take care of you. That means no always going to Natsu." Pinako said.

The youngest of the Elric brother's stuck there tongues out at Pinako while Winry signed in annoyance but Natsu just chuckled.

"Dont worry ma'am the boys are in good hands. I'll treat them as if they were my own." Izumi reassured.

"If you say so." Pinako replied unconvinced.

"Time to go." Sig stated.

"Alright you three, get on the train!" Izumi ordered.

The Elrics would embark onto the vehicle as The Curtis's followed after them. Pinako and Winry waited a few moments as the group of five picked a window seat. Edward and Alphone stuck their heads out the window to look at Pinako as well as Winry.

"Alright, guys! We will be back soon!" They shouted.

"That's right, take care you guys!" Winry shouted back.

Edward and Alphone waved goodbye to the two females as the train began to move away from the station. The two boys sat back into their respective seats.

"Where are we going anyways?" Edward asked.

"Dublith." Izumi answered.

Thus, they would arrive at Dublith and after only spending a single day with the Curtis's. Izumi would give them their first task. Natsu and Sig were actually left behind while Izumi took the two younger Elrics on a boat until they reached an isolated island. The two boys were confused as they stood on the beach while Izumi stayed in the boat.

"You have one month." She said.

She threw a knife at their feet.

"One month to do what?" Edward asked.

"You both arent good to me if you cant even surivive a month on this island. I also want you to figure out what all is one and one is all means by the time I come back. If by a miracle you surivive but cant tell me its meaning, I won't be teaching either of you." Izumi said.

"What about food?" Alphonse asked.

Izumi only pointed towards the lush forest behind them.

"Its all right behind you, better get to it." Izumi ordered.

The woman would proceed to quickly row the boat away as she would intentionally leave the two boys behind.

"What the hell!? Get back here old hag!" Edward demanded.

Izumi was tempted to send the boy flying but continued to row away.

 ** _Later._**

Natsu stood in the front yard with Izumi across from him.

"We will begin by doing martial arts. Your goal is take this book from me."

She reached into her back pocket with her hand grabbing the book. Her hand came forth to show the entire town the book.

"Begin." Izumi instructed.

Natsu rushed her with the intent to beat her to get the book. The Housewife shock her head and sent Natsu flying with a kick to his gut. He rolled on the floor. It took him a second to recover onto his two feet while looking at her again.

"Pathetic, again." She ordered.

Natsu did go at her again and again. As each attempt resulted in a beating not only that but Natsu was starting to slowly become afraid of Izumi. The feeling would take a hold of him one day. He was knocked back again by the woman. Izumi saw the look of fear in his eyes. A disappointed feeling stirred within her.

"Dont just stand there move! A real enemy could kill you at any second!" She ordered.

Natsu just couldn't bring himself to move, she was just too powerful. He didnt want to run but he was just so afraid. Time seem to come to a halt as Izumi gave Natsu a menacing look while his eyes slowly widen in fear. His feelings took a hold of him. The boy turn the other way as he ran off down the streets. His eyes frantic while his legs moved on auto-pilot.

"Tsk, stupid brat. A waste of my time." Izumi cursed.

The woman turn around to head inside the house.


	6. Return

**I do not own anything. It is owned by it's respective owners. Please support the official content.**

 **A/N: This has been a long time since I last uploaded the story. I can see why you guys wanna throw me down a cliff side.**

Natsu was watching the sunset with his mind racing a mile a mintue. He, himself trying to catch up on what he had just done.

"I was so scared...it's been so long since I felt this feeling but mom...mom isn't here.' Natsu thought.

His mom wasn't here and that is when Natsu had to reflect back on himself. Is Izumi that scary or was he afraid of something else? Natsu would have to think long about this situation.

Izumi chopped the meat while Sig continued to cook his stew.

"Shouldn't you be out looking for him, it's kind of late." Sig poked.

Izumi clicked her tongue.

'Such a child is not welcomed here.' Izumi thought.

"He is a 'big' boy. He will be fine." Izumi countered.

"Izumi you know that's a lie. You were too hard on him and it doesn't help that you sent his brothers to that island."

"I was never easy with me. What makes you think I should be to him?" Izumi replied.

"Everyone is different besides I said you were too hard on him. I never said to go easy on him. These are your first students and the way they progess is different on how you progessed. They work and think differently. We aren't the same." Sig countered.

Izumi seemed thoroughly unconvinced until Pinako's words ringed loudly in her head.

'He isn't like other kids.'

Those words haunted her. Natsu was mental much older then the two boys. As kids they could keep going and haven't reached those issues because of their mentality. However, Natsu was mentality older by leaps and bounds. He obviously was going to react differently. Sig was right. Izumi would have to treat the three brothers differently. She hated to admit it to herself.

"I'll get that damn kid if you won't shut up about it." Izumi begrudgingly said.

Sig let his lips go into a faint smile. Even though Izumi slammed the door. He knew that his words got through to her and that she still cared about the kid.

Natsu starred up at one of the stars. There were alot and he couldn't count them all on his own because of the sheer number.

"Kinda reminds me of how many times I have failed..." Natsu told himself.

Then the puzzle fell into a complete picture. The answer that he was trying to figure out had finally reached him. He had realized why he had ran away earlier today. He wasn't that afraid of Izumi. He was mainly afraid of failing again because of how powerful Izumi was and as a result. He just ran away instead of falling back on something else. Though using his magic wouldn't be fair nor honest.

"That is what I was scared about all along, a stupid reason as failing again." Natsu told himself.

"Seems like you figured out why you ran away." Izumi said.

Natsu shoot up as Izumi sat next to him. The woman looking out into the distance.

"Sorry about that, I just didn't know what to do." Natsu answered.

"And you shouldn't, that's why we are here to help you out. No matter how many time's you fail. Don't ever give up. What you're using doesn't work and you gotta adapt. Make a better style that will get you through that wall. Not running away like a scared child." Izumi stated.

Natsu didn't say anything. The silence spoke for him. Izumi gave a smile at having him agree with her. Natsu also gave a smile. Izumi wasn't mom but she was smart just like her.

"Come on, let's get going." Izumi said.

The days dragged on as their training resumed with Izumi watching Natsu thrieve in alchemy. However, their session would be on hold as Izumi went to pick up the two youngest brothers. She stood on the beach with the two youngest Elric's. The pair were in some bad shape but they had lived through the month.

"We are just a smaller piece of a bigger whole. We maybe small but we are always interconnected no matter how disconnected we are." Alphonse and Edward said with confidence.

They waited as Izumi stayed silent before growing a smile on her.

"You boys passed! Let's start your official training!" Izumi shouted proudly.

The boys cheered in happiness.

Natsu found himself being tackled to the ground by Edward and Alphonse. He hugged the two boys as they hugged him back.

"I'm so proud of you both for staying alive by yourselves for a month." Natsu spoke.

"We are just glad to be done with that, it was horrible. Their was this crazy guy on the island that kept coming after us." Edward stated.

Natsu gave Izumi a knowing look while she gave a nervous chuckle. She knew that he would catch her but it was meant to make sure that the two boys were still alive.

 **Later.**

"And I finally figured out a new alchemy for my fire magic." Natsu boasted proudly.

Everyone raised a brow at his explanation. Alphonse and Edward at what he was about to do while the other two in complete confusion. Natsu didn't address them as he pointed his finger and thumb upwards. The teen snapped his fingers as flames came flying out into the air. Izumi became slacked jaw while Sig actually opened his eyes in surprise. Alphonse and Edward were in awe.

"You can shoot flames out of your hands now! So cool!" Edward yelled.

"Yeah, I got it with Igneel's breath attack. If we can shoot fire out from our mouths. I should be able to do the same with my hands. Though I use alchemy so I could sometimes teach you both how to do it. Though I just found it and not actually learned it from someone. It was more experimentive then anything. I guess you both can hold your horses on that note." Natsu explained.

"You just did it without a transmutation circle!" Izumi yelled.

"Yeah so did you." Alphonse pointed out.

"Which we are still stuck with drawings! When are we actually gonna learn how to do alchemy without transmutation circles?" Edward asked.

Izumi shocked switched into curiosity as she couldn't believe the brothers calm response to Natsu's alchemy.

"How can you do alchemy without a transmutation circle?" Izumi asked.

"I'm a fire mage. Since Alchemy is sort of like magic. I use my magic energy as the circle so to speak. I use up my magic energy every time I use alchemy. Though I have noticed that using a transmutation circle reduces the magical consumption by a lot." Natsu explained.

To prove Natsu's point. Edward set a portion of the grass on fire with a match. Natsu ate the flames with Izumi and Sig whirling at the revelation. Then Izumi noticed the burnt part of her grass. Her eyebrow twitched vigorously as her emotions now went to anger. She hit Edward on the top of his head.

"What is wrong with you!? That is my lawn you tried to burn down!" Izumi yelled.

"Ow!' Edward yelled.

The two went into an argument while Sig stayed silent. Alphonse and Natsu enjoyed the free entertainment. As days turned to months and finally into a year. The boys knowledge and proficiency in alchemy would be increased ten fold due to Izumi's training regime. They also were taught philosophy and martial arts. This allowed them to be in shape physical as well as mentally. After a year the three were told to go home. Their training was complete. However, this is what Edward was waiting for and on the way back home. He brought it up.

"Hey, can we just you know bring mom back to life? The teacher said that we are proficient enough to preform almost all kinds of Alchemy." Edward said.

Natsu became weary at the idea but his heart began to ache for his mother's warmth. This powerful feeling would slam any logical reasoning to the side. He couldn't believe himself staying silent as the two youngest began to hold a conversation.

"Do you really think we can do it!?" Alphonse asked with hope in his words.

"Yeah! We can finally see mom again! If alchemy is used to fix broken toys and create all of this cool stuff. Then we can definitely bring mom back. We can be a big happy family again and we can show mom how far we came in alchemy." Edward said.

Natsu could easily understand their need for Trisha. The woman was irreplaceable to them and her love could never be copied. The boys missed her immensely.

"And Natsu can relax again! He always is worrying over us." Alphonse stated.

"What do you say Natsu? We are basically certified alchemist. Let's bring mom back." Edward said.

Natsu didn't have to think about it as he gave a nod.

"I want mom back too."

"Then once we get back! We are going to bring mom back to life!" Alphonse cheered.

Edward followed afterwards with Natsu smilling at them. Maybe, maybe they could be happy just like they were such a happy family years ago.


	7. End

**I don't own anything it is owned by it's respective owner. Please support the official content.**

"Natsu is the amount listed on here right?" Edward asked.

"Too much or too little. We need to readdress it." Natsu stated.

The three brothers haven't even bothered to tell Winry and Pinako that they had returned from their training. They quickly rushed towards their old home before hitting the books. The books were limited but their father had one on human transmutation.

"Mom weight is different than ours or that dead beat dad. We also have to understand these aren't dependent on her height. See the potassium. It won't make her heart beat due to the lack of it or overload. We have to re-do all of these calculations." Natsu said.

The boys would spend hours figuring out how to properly gather the proper materials. They wouldn't finish until late in the night. Where the group became mentally exhausted at all of their re-configurations. They knew they couldn't get any closer. As a result a bit more was added to be safe then sorry. Natsu put the barrel full of contents on the ground. Edward and Alphonse used chalk to draw a transmutation circle on the basement floor. The prep work would finish within the hour. Despite the booming thunder outside it didn't stop the children.

"And some blood for our genetic make-up." Edward stated.

The trio pricked their own finger with a kitchen knife. This caused their own hands to release three drops of blood on top of their chemical contents. Then they took up positions around the perimeter of the circle.

"Let's do it." Natsu said.

The three children clapped their hands before putting them onto the transmutation circle. This seemed to work as the circle began to glow a golden light. The boys watch as a powerful wind erupted from the middle before finally the golden light began to turn a dark purple. The wind now became violent as the trio made sure not to be thrown from their spots. They were nearly bombarded with blue lightning that flew about the room.

"Edward what's happening!?" Alphonse yelled.

The two boys watch as small black hands latched themselves onto Alphonse. Edward was closest and reached for his younger brother. Natsu watch as the arms pulled Alphonse apart. When Alphonse and Edward hands touched, the boys vanished from existence.

"Edward! Alphonse!" Natsu yelled.

What had he done? Why couldn't he stop them? Damn it, if he hadn't fallen for his emotions. Then this wouldn't have happened. He closed his eyes.

Edward arm was out as if reaching for Alphonse but when his mind rebooted. He notice that he was in a empty white room. In front of him was a silhouette that stood at his height.

"Who are you?" Edward asked.

"I'm the World, God and The Truth. I'm even you." The Being said.

Edward's eyes widen at hearing a part of his voice being spoken by Truth. He heard a door open from behind him. This took Edward's attention and faced the opening door. He watch as one eye stared back at him before dozens of arms pulled him into the void. Edward resisted as he had no idea of what was happening but it didn't matter. He was put into the abyss as the door slammed shut preventing him from leaving. Edward was then guided through the abyss. His eyes being forced to stay open as he watched countless events happen all at once.

'So much information it hurts!' Edward thought.

"Stop it!" Edward yelled.

He didn't want to keep see this, his head felt like bursting. Eventually, there was a light at the end of the abyss. He could a silhouette of his mother.

"Mom..." Edward breathed in relief.

Their hands were so close to touching when Edward found himself outside of the gate. He looked back at Truth. The Being sitting down with a neutral expression.

"I was so close. The Human Transmutation Theory wasn't off by materials but there is something I'm missing. Send me back in, I have to see it!" Edward yelled.

Truth grew a sour look as he stood up and walked towards Edward.

"No, no, no."

"Why not?" Edward asked.

"Because that is all you can see from the toll you paid."

"What toll?" Edward asked.

Truth walked forward and Edward felt his leg leaving his body with it going to Truth. The Truth had his leg under possession. That is when Edward woke up from his out of body experience. He didn't see Natsu or Alphonse.

"Like hell I'll let that happen..." Edward cursed.

Though this meant Edward could only save one of them. He decided to go for his little brother because that is what Natsu would have done. He would make sure that they were okay because he was the oldest. As a result Edward steeled his resolve to get Alphonse back.

Natsu found himself standing across from Truth.

"I see even the oldest can be foolish. Enjoy the ride." Truth said.

Natsu felt himself being pulled into a abyss. The same case as Edward, he was given a limitless amount of knowledge. However, this knowledge was more detailed and numerous. Natsu saw a silhouette of his mother and grasped her hand. He pulled but nothing happened as he was sent back out to be in front of Truth. He turn to face Truth with a look of horror in his eyes.

"Now, now I thought that is what you wanted after all. Though I'm going to be taking your magic container, dragon slaying powers and that left eye." Truth stated.

Natsu felt his strength leave his body while his left eye began to erase itself from existence. He clenched his left eye as immense rolled throughout his body. As his magic energy left his system, he began to shrink in size.

"Since I allowed you to see that, I'm going to send you where you truly belong back in your own world. I hope you enjoy the suffering you caused your brothers and knowing that you can't help them for several years."

Natsu woke up in a fit of sweat with blood pouring out of his eye. He had to use his right eye to see the surrondings. Instead of a basement. The boy found himself in a forest. Natsu wished that he didn't go through with Human Transmutation. Truth punished him properly and he knew that Truth was being fair. Especially with the knowledge that he saw from the abyss. However, that knowledge wasn't worth it. He put his brothers in harms way and most likely killed them both from his mental mishap.

'This isn't what I wanted but it is what I deserve. It's funny how we don't realize the gravity of our actions until after we do them.' Natsu thought.

Natsu didn't have to wait for someone to come rushing towards them. However, he was emotionally and mentally exhausted. The boy passed out as darkness took him.

 **Finish.** **A/N: Thank you for everyone who waited for updates on this book. Thank you for reading it as well. I hope you all enjoyed the book. Rate and Review.**


End file.
